


Is This Seat Taken?

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy always sits alone.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 143





	Is This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here I am again with yet another pointless one shot :D

Every day after school, Timmy went to his favorite coffee shop, and found himself sitting at a table all alone. He didn’t really mind, since it gave him the peace and quiet he needed to finish his homework, and read fanfiction on his phone.

But sometimes, he wasn’t in the mood for any of those things, and found himself absentmindedly people watching instead. It was a hobby he didn’t even realize he’d picked up until he started recognizing people.

The only reason he went to the coffee shop in the first place was to wait for Pauline to get off work so she could drive him home. She finished about an hour after him, so he usually had plenty of time to relax with his chai lattes every day.

Sure, he could have taken the bus, but he wouldn’t have arrived home any sooner anyway, since the bus lines were stupid as all hell, and didn’t go directly to where he lived, and he would have to walk for about 40 minutes. He’d much rather just sit on his ass and drink tea to be honest.

It did get a bit lonely sometimes, especially since everyone else always seemed to come in groups, or at the very least pairs – and Timmy was always alone.

He thinks the barista feels bad for him, because he’s started giving him a discount, which, Timmy fucking loved himself a good discount. Pauline keeps saying that the barista is obviously flirting with him, but as Timmy keeps telling her – the guy is just being friendly, and he’s very obviously married to his co-worker.

Timmy actually knew that for a fact, because the barista had told him about it in one of his chattering monologues he likes to give Timmy as he prepares his drink. Timmy has often wondered if being a chatterbox is a prerequisite for becoming a barista, or if it’s just considered a bonus – either way, this guy never fucking shuts up.

It’s nice though. The times Timmy feels the most lonely, he usually gets a table closer to the counter, so that way in the quiet moments in between customers, the barista will more often than not lean over the counter to talk to him.

His favorite people to watch though, is the group of guys that come in about twice a week, obviously arriving straight from work since they’re all still in their suits and ties. They always order the same thing, they’re always laughing, and they always look so fucking _good_ that Timmy sometimes have to check that he’s not actually drooling.

If he’s being completely honest though, he’s not really fascinated with the _group_ as much as just the one guy.

The first thing Timmy noticed about him was that he was tall – like, really fucking tall. The second thing was that he looked really fucking adorable when he smiled, he was 100% one of those people who were _made_ to smile at all times, and it should be punishable by law if anyone ever did anything to make him stop smiling.

Timmy might not know the guys name, but what he does know, is exactly how their wedding would look. Alright, so he might be getting ahead of himself a little bit, but who really cares? He has no plans on ever talking to the guy, so what’s the harm in some minor fantasizing?

And really, whether Timmy pictures coffee shop guy or Sebastian Stan when he jerks off at night, that’s nobody’s business but his own – besides, neither one of them would ever find out, since they had no fucking clue Timmy even existed.

Timmy is absentmindedly blowing on his chai latte to cool it off while reading about Sigmund Freud being an absolute moron, as usual, when suddenly a shadow falls on his table, and he looks up to find… Coffee shop guy.

_Shit._

He had never actually prepared to _talk_ to the guy, what the fuck was he gonna do?! What should he say?! Instead of saying anything, lest he makes a complete idiot of himself, Timmy just looks up at him, still clutching his tea with both hands.

“Hi!” Coffee shop guy says with a friendly smile, and Timmy’s insides totally do not melt at that, not at all. Not even a little bit. “I was just wondering, is this seat taken?”

Timmy cannot for the life of him get his vocal chords to work, so he settles for just smiling awkwardly and shaking his head, but it seems to work, because coffee shop guy’s smile seems to light up even further.

But then instead of sitting down, and joining him, like Timmy had expected – coffee shop guy grabs the chair, and lifts it up. “Sweet, thank you!” He says, and walks off, leaving Timmy staring after him, blinking rapidly to himself as he tries to process what just happened.

It’s safe to say, he feels like a complete fucking idiot. Of course coffee shop guy wouldn’t want to sit with him, he doesn’t even know him! And, he’s always there with his friends, Timmy is the only loser around here who goes to coffee shops on their own.

Once the disappointment has settled into his stomach, making him feel strangely nauseous, Timmy carefully sets his cup down on the table and tries to go back to reading through his homework. He manages to read about half a sentence, when yet again, a shadow falls on his table.

Looking up, he finds coffee shop guy smiling down at him again. This time though, Timmy actually manages to speak. “Yes?”

Sure, it was only one word, but it was a whole hell of a lot more than he’d managed just five minutes ago, so sue him for being proud of his accomplishments.

Coffee shop guy’s smile softens a little, and he seems to shift his weight from one foot to the other, almost as if he’s nervous about something. “I, uh…” He starts, before shaking his head at himself and chuckling lightly. “I’ve found a better seat for you.”

“Oh?” Timmy frowns, not really understanding what was so wrong with the seat he already had. “Where?”

“With us.” Coffee shop guy grins, and gestures towards the table he shares with his friends, where now two empty chairs sat next to each other, one for coffee shop guy, and one for… Him. Coffee shop guy’s friends all wave at him, and Timmy feels a blush heat up his cheeks.

“Come on.” Coffee shop guy says with a smile, reaching for Timmy’s backpack which was leaning against his chair. “I’ll help you gather all your stuff.”

As he guides Timmy over to their table, with a gentle hand to his lower back, coffee shop guy turns towards him and whispers. “Oh, by the way, what’s your name?”

Timmy, once again clutching his tea cup for safety, smiles shyly up at him, still not convinced this isn’t somehow a dream, or a weird prank. “It’s Timmy.”

“Timmy.” Coffee shop guy repeats quietly, before smiling widely. “Cool. I’m Armie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically
> 
> Based on [this](https://www.catscafecomics.com/post/177275076507/snake-always-gets-a-table-for-two) _adorable_ comic. 
> 
> Also, shout out to the lovely barista who always gave me a pity discount cause I sat in the coffee shop alone every day. I don't see why sitting alone is considered such a bad thing, but hey, cheaper drinks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
